


The Best

by ami_ven



Series: The Best [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you were a really great dad,” said McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #391 "collect"

“Sorry, boss,” McGee mumbled, as he allowed himself to be steered back into bed.

“What are you sorry for?” asked Gibbs, gruffly, tugging the covers into place.

“I bet you were a really great dad,” said McGee, exhaustion and medication making him unusually honest. “And you never really got a chance with her. And then you ended up with all of us… me, Tony, Ziva. You shoulda found better kids than us.”

“ _Hey_ ,” said Gibbs, but his hands were gentle as he smoothed back the younger man’s hair. “I found the best. Now, get some sleep.”

McGee smiled. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
